Sweat and Sweetness
by LordLenne
Summary: Lucas' perverseness acts up, yearning to have a taste of Ness' sweaty body. NessXLucas, one-shot. Lemon.


**Lenne**: Kinky Lucas is kinky.

Just like my Luke~

* * *

"Eat this!"

Red, putting all of his effort into his right hand, squeezed the ball to give it his power, and fancily twisted his arm. With one loud grunt, he threw the ball.

"...Heh, too slow."

THWACK!

"How the—" Red was caught off guard as he watched his ball fly over the field. He was about to make a run for it with his team, but he noticed the batter didn't move. He only stood there, smirking, and wiping the lingering sweat on his head and black hair.

Why was he just standing there, Red wondered. Then, he remembered how skilled the batter was. He continued to grin with a sweltering face.

"Awesome!"

"Pika-pika!"

"Woo! Go Ness!"

"YEAAHHH!"

The audience of Ike, Kirby, Pit, Pikachu, Popo, Nana, Toon Link, and Lucas cheered on as the baseball glided out of the field bounds. Ness took his time walking around the dirt bases, grinning with his bat in hand. When he reached home base, he saw Lucas happily waving at him, and he responded with another gleeful smile.

"Heehee," Lucas giggled to himself. He blushed as he observed the running sweat from Ness' head reaching down to his shirt, letting his thoughts run on. "_He's so hot."_

"Guess I win again!" Ness exclaimed as he reached home base.

"Grr." Red scoffed and faked a grin. "I'll win next time!"

"All right, we'll see!" Ness hurried over to Red and gave him a hi-five. With the ending signal, the audience began to leave their seats as they said their farewells. Ness stayed in the field for a little while longer to put away the used equipment, starting off with the base mats. He picked four mats up and headed to the nearby equipment shed, placing them in their respective spot.

"Ness?" called a familiar voice.

"Oh?"

Ness poked his head out the doorway, finding a blonde psychic approaching the shed with baseball gloves and two bats.

"Aw, you didn't have to help," Ness said. He took the items and began putting them away, crouching down to place the bats in a low box.

"I don't really mind," Lucas happily responded. As Ness stood backup, he heavily sighed and brushed the sweat on his head off with the back of his hand.

"It's really hot," Ness said. "I don't understand why Red insisted to play in this heat."

"Yeah, it's pretty bad," Lucas agreed. "_Not really,_" he thought.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go shower." After Ness was certain everything was put away, he began heading back towards the mansion with Lucas following behind. As they walked, Lucas fell even more in love.

He could smell Ness' sweat as they walked down one of the bedroom halls. It was only the two of them for the moment, and no one else could comment or have thoughts about Ness' sweating body. Lucas was enjoying his friend's masculine power—potent with bodily fluids and a hint of the provocative body soap that Ness always used. Every whiff of Ness' arousing fragrance only made the blonde psychic boy yearn for more. And today was the day he fully believed he was going to get it.

They arrived at their room door and entered. Ness immediately stripped himself of his shirt and shorts, tossing them in a dirty clothes basket next to their bathroom door. With a harshly perspired white undershirt and navy blue boxers on—some parts around the waist also darkened from sweat—Ness headed to his closet and pulled out a towel.

"I'll be out after I finish," Ness stated. "Wanna go to the arcade room afterwards?"

Lucas nodded, "Sure!"

"All right. You can go on ahead if you want, I'll meet you there." Ness grabbed two pieces of new clothes and made his way to the room door.

"You're not going to shower here?" Lucas asked.

"I feel like using the public showers today," Ness answered.

"Oh, okay." Lucas turned around to grab the TV remote, turning the television on as an act to stall. "I'm gonna check to see what's on then I'll head down."

"All right, see ya there." Ness exited the room and gently closed the door.

"_Finally_," Lucas thought. He shut off the TV and went over to the basket with Ness' clothes. His heart drummed from staring at it guiltily, but he knew this was the only chance he'll have for a long time. Mustering all the bravery he had left, Lucas grabbed Ness' shirt and headed over to his bed.

"Ness' sweat..." Lucas whispered. Bringing the garment closer to his nose, Lucas sniffed it again. He found Ness' sweat and his body scent to be even stronger, and its power was so...arousing.

"Nnn...N-Ness..." Lucas began entering a fantasy. Consciously, he removed his shorts and underwear together, and then laid on the bed with the blue and yellow striped shirt still in his hands. Lucas wanted to indulge all of his body on Ness' shirt, and he began by hugging it close to his chest.

In his mind, he saw Ness sitting in front of him. He crawled closer and leaned down to kiss Lucas, letting a hand fondle with the lower area of the blonde's body.

"Nn-aah!" Lucas felt the shock of pressing his hardened member against Ness' shirt, making a sandwich with the mattress' force. His dream friend's hand made tighter grips around Lucas' shaft, enjoying the cute gasps the blonde was grunting.

In reality, Lucas began using his hand to pleasure himself further, trying to force his penis onto the shirt as if wanting to merge with it. The intensity began to make him whimper louder, emitting some tears from the passionate movement following the coating of Ness' cold sweat shirt around his member.

"A-Ah! N-Ness...you're so good at this..." Lucas said to his fantasy. Ness smiled and continued using his hand to please his friend, making him moan louder.

All of the bliss was about to end. Or rather, it was paused.

"L-Lucas?"

Lucas made a quiet shriek as he saw Ness standing at the doorway in awe.

"Ness...?!" Lucas whispered.

_"Oh no...now he thinks I'm a freak...! What do I do now? What to do...?" _The blonde boy was in panic. Without given any choice, Lucas began crying and threw Ness's shirt down to the bed. His eyes filled with more tears as he tried to cover himself by pulling down his shirt. It was no success, as the bulge was obvious. He mouthed repeated apologies, wanting Ness to forget what he had saw. But he kept doing it—there was no verbal reply from Ness.

Instead, the raven-haired boy walked over to the bed.

"Lucas..." he said. He climbed onto the bed and crawled towards Lucas.

The blonde boy lifted his head up. "H-Huh?"

Ness laid Lucas back down on his back, trapping him between his arms and kissed him.

"!?" Lucas' fell back, entering a state of confusion. Was this his fantasy Ness? No, it was definitely real, because he could taste Ness' lips, as well as his tongue. He even felt Ness' hand slowly squeezing his hard-on.

But most of all, he could smell Ness' sweat. It was pure sweetness.

Ness continued his actions. He slipped out of his boxers and pressed his body against his friend's. Knowing how aroused Lucas was by his aroma, he decided to give it to him. As they kissed again, Ness' cock pressed against Lucas', and used his hand to rub both of them together. Loud moans escaped in between lip and tongue contact. Lucas' hand joined their lower areas, and the both of them eventually reached an ecstatic climax.

Resting beside each other, and heavily panting, they took a moment to realize how much their bodies were dirtied. Although, neither of them minded at all—not only were they content to be covered with each other's love, but they were merrier to be blanketed in each other's perspiration.


End file.
